


The Way It Should Be

by phantomhive3108



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Cuddles, Inquisition, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Trespasser, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhive3108/pseuds/phantomhive3108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot piece featuring a tense reunion between M!Hawke and Fenris written all for danji-doodle during DAFicswap - Round 3. They requested smut... So smut they shall get!!</p><p>This scene is a Skyhold reunion between the two near the end of Inquisition (pre-Trespasser) and after the events in the Fade. Varric, concerned for his friend sends a letter to Broody telling him Hawke needs him. This is the ensuing drama and explicit cuddling.</p><p>Also, check out Danji-doodle's illustration of it here: http://danji-doodle.tumblr.com/post/136881722040/an-excerpt-based-on-phantomhive3108-s-the-way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should Be

The first slap stung the worst.

Hawke’s head snapped to the side, as Fenris prepared to deliver the next blow.

His fist connected with Hawke’s chest forcing him to take an involuntary step away. This time he’d held back. It still hurt like hell.

For a moment he considered letting the elf get it out of his system but his reflexes got the better of him. He caught Fenris’ fist mid-strike.

“It’s good to see-“

The left hook caught him by surprise.

“Don’t even try to make light of this, Hawke!” Fenris spat.

By now everyone in the garden had dropped what they were doing to watch the unfolding drama before them. 

Hawke ducked under Fenris’ next swing and hooked his arm around his waist, trapping one of the elf’s hands to his side. Fenris’ other hand flew to Hawke’s shoulder and uselessly tried to push him away as a strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck and forced their lips together. Hawke grinned into the kiss as he felt Fenris relaxing in his arms, slowly giving up his fight.

“Alright, people! Show’s over! Move along. Leave the love-birds to catch up in peace would you.”

Varric’s voice echoed across Skyhold’s courtyard as he hopped down off his bench. He continued to hustle the onlookers away but Hawke was completely oblivious, lost in the taste of Fenris’ lips. His grip around his waist tightened and brought their hips tightly against each other’s. Fenris rewarded him with a small moan, which Hawke swallowed with pride.

“Ok, ok. Guys take it somewhere private would you?”

Again, Varric’s voice was registered as nothing more than a slurred whisper in Hawke’s mind. The only thing he could focus on at that point was the man in his arms. The man he hadn’t seen in almost a year. The thought made him tighten his hold on him even more.

Fenris reluctantly pulled back, breathless. “Hawke…” 

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“You’re still an asshole.” He unwound himself from the embrace and resumed his glare. “You can also wipe that dumb shit-eating grin off your face.”

“But you’re here.”

Fenris stepped back as Hawke stepped forward.

“I’m still mad at you.” His expression changed. Melted for a second before returning to the stern glower which was so at home on his features. “How could you, Hawke?”

By now Varric had managed to corral most of the people into the main hall. The garden was overcome with a peaceful lull, haunted only by Fenris’ simmering fury. The dwarf glanced back at the pair before leaving them in peace. For a while he was worried about what would happen when Broody eventually showed up at the Inquisition’s doorstep. He was primarily concerned Hawke would be angry he hadn’t warned him. As it turned out, he shouldn’t have fretted after all. Even if the mage couldn’t admit it, he needed the elf by his side. After everything that had happened… This was the way it should be.

Hawke took another step only to be matched with another evasive manoeuvre. 

Fenris knew that as soon as Hawke’s hands were on him, he would give in. But no! Not this time. Varric’s letter frightened the shit out of him. If things had played out differently… If fate had other plans… Hawke wouldn’t be standing before him now.

So he was mad. Mad that Hawke didn’t write the letter himself. Mad he hadn’t been there. Mad that stupid oaf had let himself get caught up in this! But most of all he was mad because he’d missed him.

“Fenris…”

“No! Not until you tell me why! I don’t ask much of you, Garrett but this… You almost got yourself killed, you idiot! If you knew you were getting involved in this why wouldn’t you tell me? You think I learned how to read because I wanted to catch up with ‘Swords & Shields’? A letter isn’t that hard to send, Hawke.”

Another step. Fenris’ back hit a pillar. Hawke continued his approach carefully, watching for any signs he might receive another slap. He was here. Right there. He was mad but Hawke didn’t care. He was here with him. It took all his willpower not to pounce on him.

Each step which brought him closer to his lover stripped away more of his own willpower. By the time the mage was before him, Hawke was gripping onto the last shreds of control he had. His hands slipped around and into Fenris’ hair as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“Later.” His voice was dark and low. The way that always made Fenris breathe harder and lid his eyes.

“Later.” He agreed.

Fenris was in his arms. They were kissing. Halfway up the stairs, Hawke pinned him to the stone wall, hands above his head. He worked his way down to Fenris’ throat, nuzzling under the collar of his travelling cloak to get at the sweet spot on the nape of his neck. He dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin and Fenris ground his hips forward onto Hawke’s leg.

They pushed off the wall and worked their way up the remaining steps, Hawke stumbling over the last one and all but dragging his love down the walkway to the right door. It could have been the wrong one for all he cared though.

They stumbled into what was probably Hawke’s chambers and starting shedding layers, messy uncoordinated kisses interrupting the process. Hawke’s fingers fumbled with the laces of Fenris’ breaches before pushing him roughly up against the wall. His hand snaked under his lover’s clothing and drew a sharp hiss from the elf when it wrapped around his shaft. Hawke groaned into his ear as he pressed them further into the wall, one hand on Fenris’ hip to keep him in place. 

His hand slid up and down at an excruciating slow and measured pace. Fenris could barely contain himself as Hawke continued to run the tip of his tongue along his collarbone, licking a trail up his neck. Suddenly Hawke’s teeth closed around his throat and the man revelled in the vibrations Fenris’ moans fed him. 

He worked his mouth back up to the elf’s lips, already needing to taste them first hand again. He barely noticed as slender fingers worked their way to his own frustrated erection and couldn’t help tightening his own grip when his lover began to match his pace with strokes of his own.

They pulled out of the kiss, foreheads resting against each other as they panted heavily, not slowing their movements no matter how quickly this would end at this rate. Just as Fenris’ breath started to hitch, Hawke shifted his hips forward and dislocated the elf’s hand off his own member so that he could wrap his own large hand around the both of them before picking up the pace. 

Fenris cried out and wrapped his hand around Hawke’s, feeling those fingers keeping them close. He worked them hard until even the mage couldn’t hold back. His hand left Fenris’ hip to fist into his hair and force them into another powerful kiss. He growled into the kiss and felt his lover tense with him. 

They came against each other, both swallowing the other’s moans and lost breaths.

Slowly, their minds returned and their breathing regained a regular pace, though neither dared to move a muscle.

“I missed you.” Hawke whispered.

“I missed you too… Even if you are an ass.”


End file.
